Time Travel Weirdness
by Sirius-Black-SFan
Summary: HPOC, RWHG...Harry and Co. Travel back in time to protect themselves from Voldemort, what happens when Harry and Rowena need to teach ...THEIR PARENTS! Sorta Alternate Universe, Read and Review!PLEASE REVIEW, FIRST FANFIC!


**Time Travel Weirdness**

**By: Sirius-Black-SFan**

**Summary: HP/OC, RW/HG...Harry and Co. Travel back in time to protect themselves from Voldemort, what happens when Harry and Rowena need to teach...THEIR PARENTS! Sort of Alternate Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the Potter-verse, I wish...If I _did _Severus wouldn't be a Death Eater... However I _do_ own Rowena and everything you don't recognise...thank you very much!**

**A/N: I am basing the timeline of Hogwarts like this- **

**James and Co. go to Hogwarts-1969-1976**

**Lily and James are married-1978**

**Harry is born- 1980**

Lily and James die- October 31, 1981 

**Harry goes to Hogwarts- 1992**

ºººººººººººººººoººººººººººººººº

"Uncle Siri, I still can't believe I accepted going too the past, and teach you!" A girl said she was Sirius' niece(Regulus Black's daughter) she had beetle-black eyes, wavy, long, dark black hair, she was the average short person, and was proud of it.

"Well Rowena, for one thing you and Harry have to teach Defence and Potions in 1975, so you are taking an Aging Potion so you will look like adults, because you need to protect yourselves from Voldemort, and Remus…and I made a schedule of all the things we learnt over our 6th year…not to worry, no lesson planning for you,now you need to go…"Sirius said moving Rowena towards a vortex that had just opened, Harry and Rowena drank the Aging Potion "Good luck Harry, Gwen" Sirius said as he pushed both of them into the vortex.

Both Harry and Rowena started having the sensation of free fall, both of them screamed…soon everything started going black…

"Excuse me not to be rude or anything sir, but…who are you? And what are you doing here, sir?" a 6th year perfect asked

"Remus? what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" Harry asked, as he recognised the person as none other than Remus Lupin, their former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher

"Err…Why do you-never mind" Remus said somewhat blushing "I'm a perfect, sir and I have duty today…" Remus added Harry

"Oh, sorry Mr. Lupin, well could show us to the headmaster's office, please? Both she-" Harry said motioning a sleeping Rowena "- and I need to speak with him…hey, Gwen, Gwen…wake up…"Harry said gently, she just groaned and turned around

"I'm having a good dream…shut up…very pretty and romantic" she said sleepily and then grinned, she couldn't stop it

"I've had it…we need to go to Dumbledore **now**" he said and muttered a spell that spilled freezing cold water over her, Remus watched the pair amused

"Of course!" Remus said ignoring the last event, "please follow me" he said and started to walk over to Dumbledore's office, Rowena groaned and stood up

"I haven't got a decent good night's sleep and you ruined it Pot-Parker" Rowena growled and then covered up her mistake rather quickly, not even finishing the lastname

"Well, at least you sleep, I don't" Harry said matter-of-factly

"Here we are, Skittles" Remus said, then the gargoyle moved aside "I will be going now…" Remus said as the staircase appeared "And madam, I really hope you sleep comfortably tonight" Remus, blushing after realizing he had thought out loud and he quickly fled

"Thank you for all your help Mr. Lupin!" Rowena called out "Thank you for joining my side!" She said with a grin

ºººººººººººººººoººººººººººººººº

Harry knocked on the door quickly followed by a door opening " 'Morning Professor" Harry said "Before anything, we would like to give you this...I hope you'll find it rather interesting" Harry added handing out a letter, Dumbledore quickly opened it and read what was inside

"This **is** interesting, Mr. Potter" he said after he finished reading the two-page long letter "I will introduce you two tomorrow, And I hope not to be disappointed by you two" he said seriously

"You won't" Both Rowena and Harry said in unison, too seriously

"Ms. Black, I shall give you the position of Potions and Mr. Potter you will have the Defence Against the Dark Arts position" Dumbledore said, Mr. Snape will take you to your quarters, Ms. Black, and Mr. Lupin to yours Mr. Potter, but first we shall pick your names...or you already have them chosen?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh, yes we already have" Rowena said yawning "I will be Rowena Shepard and Harry will be Harry Parker"

"Well now that we have that settled I will call the two perfects in..."Dumbledore said muttering a spell, several moments later the two perfects appeared knocking on the door, Rowena opened the door with a smile on her face

"We're destined to be together aren't we Mr. Lupin?" Rowena said with a teasing smile painted on her face when Remus tripped and fell along with Rowena, Remus blushed into a deep red, Rowena laughed..._that laugh...it is so familiar...why?_ Remus thought it was so similar to someone he knew...who was it?

"Mr. Lupin could you show Mr. Parker's quarters to him please? This is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and you, Mr. Snape take Ms. Shepard to her quarters?" Dumbledore asked, both perfects nodded and the four persons left in different directions

**Did you like the update? I thought a change of literacy would be nice...plus I thought it was sort of stupid... I'm updating the other chapters soon! Meanwhile I will delete them...ok?**

**Thanks for all of your patience!**

**Sirius-Black-SFan**


End file.
